


Dessert

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Ten Years of Depravity [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Hunk tries, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Nobody signed up for this dark Shiro, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-consensual licking, Post-Season/Series 02, Sexual Abuse, So tagging Shiro but meaning Kuron, but like any successful abuser, he has Lance believe he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: -and then Keith had brought out the box with a grin, telling him how he found these basically-chocolates at the end of the last mission and had to sneak them into his bunk on the BoM ship to keep anyone from finding out because he wasn't supposed to bring souvenirs, but he justhadto bring Lance the box of chocolates.Fuck, did Lance love that stupid mullet and that sappy romantic he had apparently been hiding under it.But Keith didn't know.Keith didn't know that Lance wasn'tallowedto have any treats.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Kuron/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Ten Years of Depravity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741198
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835788) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 



> This fic is based on a fic I adopted from a friend in 2012. They wrote the first half and then stopped, but it inspired me so with their blessing I took their half-written fic and completed it into a dark, dark smut.  
> Looking back at it now, I used it as an excellent exercise in smut, but I did a very poor job at translating the darkness and the hurt into the actual sexual part of the fic. Actuallly, in fact, as a matter of trueness... the whole smutty part was super unnecessary and did not add anything to the pretty strong and emotional first half that my friend had already written.  
> So when I picked this fic as the 'most popular' of my fics from 2012 ~~(I swear it was the most popular in one of the various ways I counted, and I just desperately didn't want it to be THAT OTHER ONE)~~ and therefore the prompt for my anniversary fic, I took a leaf from the original author's book ~~(back)~~ and left out any long, detailed rape scenes. If anyone wonders if I might continue this: the answer is no, because a continuation will actually turn the whole story to be not half as good.

How a gift so sweet and perfect as a box of alien chocolates from his boyfriend could cause so incredibly much anxiety was maybe the thing that would've astounded him the most if they had told Lance about it a few years ago.

And that was assuming they also told him about the sentient lions and the intergalactic war.

Because well, they were completely different things, really. Lance had always been open to the idea of alien life outside earth, and even if the whole Voltron and Galran Empire thing had quite literally been completely out of the blue - sorry Blue - it was all unexpected things from a place where unexpected was to be _expected._

Strongly negative emotional reactions to a sweet gift from a boyfriend were nowhere in the range of expectedly unexpected like that.

And yet here he was, faced with a powder blue box filled with small black cubes that Keith swore tasted just like chocolate, and melted on the tongue like it and everything.

It was something Lance was _craving_ more than _anything._

Thing was, Keith didn't know what he was doing when he brought this for Lance. Lance couldn't have been happier to finally see his boyfriend again after he left with the Blades for what felt like a full decaphoeb ago, and nothing felt as good as the tight hug and the kiss and-

…and then Keith had brought out the box with a grin, telling him how he found these basically-chocolates at the end of the last mission and had to sneak them into his bunk on the BoM ship bringing him here to keep anyone from finding out because he wasn't supposed to bring souvenirs like these, but he just _had_ to bring Lance the box of chocolates.

Fuck, did Lance love that stupid mullet and that sappy romantic he had apparently been hiding under it.

But Keith didn't know.

Keith didn't know that Lance wasn't _allowed_ to have any treats.

—

It had been Shiro's idea to motivate them for training.

They all hated the food goo, the longer they had to eat it the more they hated it. So Hunk had started to create more and more different alien food creations, and eventually Coran started allowing him to stock up on other alien ingredients until they all ate decent meals at least every dinner.

The perfect reward after a day of hard work.

And so, Shiro decided it was a reward they had to earn. They had to work hard and book some sort of success and they'd be allowed to have the nice dinner - if not, or if making too many or too big mistakes, it'd be food goo only.

Lance was quickly reminded just why he was the misfit in this team.

Hunk and Pidge practically always earned their delicious meal, but for Lance it was a whole lot harder - he wasn't a genius like either of his friends, or the talent and raw power of Shiro. He tried to work hard, but it was often not enough.

Increasingly often, it wasn't enough.

When Lance had been denied any dinner but food goo for five quintants in a row at some point, Hunk had sneaked him a bowl of leftovers, because Hunk had a big heart and they were best buds (when Hunk didn't forget about him in favour of Pidge and their projects, anyway).

It had been _delicious,_ and Lance wished that that one bowl of food had never ended.

He was not so lucky.

Shiro found out, and he was not happy to learn he had been disobeyed like that. Hunk had been denied his own nice meals for three quintants in punishment, and Lance for six. (Nobody else on the team knew that Shiro had also made Lance regurgitate the meal he hadn't been allowed to have, though.)

Six quintants of guaranteed no nice food as punishment came with extra harsh training for Lance, 'so he wouldn't slack off with no reward at the end', and Shiro brought him his bowl of food goo in his bedroom now, checking everywhere for traces of hidden treats while Lance choked down his meal. When he'd finish his search and Lance hadn't finished eating, he would stand and watch, making Lance feel more nauseous than anything while trying to not waste his already meagre meal.

It had been a while, but the whole reward system for the paladins seemed to have been forgotten over that week. At this point nobody asked who earned their meal, because it would always be everybody except Lance.

Nobody even thought about it anymore.

Lance ate his dinner in his room, out of sight so nobody would remember he was still only eating food goo, and Shiro would keep watch.

There was no reward to deny him, because he never got the reward anyway.

So Shiro started to dole out punishments instead - or on top of that, Lance supposed.

Keith had noticed the bruises earlier, but it had been easy enough to brush it off as the result of hard training - and hey, most of them were! Any punishments were given on a much smaller area than all the damage he got in the merciless training Shiro made him do, so it was _the truth._

_It wouldn't be the truth anymore if Lance touched those chocolates now._

Lance wrung his hands, pacing his room trying to decide what to do. He knew he couldn't have the chocolates, but it was _so tempting-_ it had been _so long_ since he had anything but food goo. By now he could hardly swallow a bit of that green slime without gagging around it.

He _needed_ that chocolate. The chocolate his boyfriend had gotten him even though he wasn't allowed to. The chocolate Lance wasn't allowed to have either.

And Shiro would know - oh, he would know. Lance didn't know how, but Shiro had this way of _knowing_ when Lance did something bad. And the punishments for when he kept a mistake hidden were so much worse. (No burning, no beating, no cutting… and still those hands felt like they burned his skin wherever they touched, and still he was left bruised and bleeding.)

Lance made a sharp noise of frustration, stopping in front of the table with the tempting blue box, fingers digging into his biceps so hard it hurt to keep himself from taking the chocolate.

…maybe… maybe he could eat just one? He could say there was one missing because Keith had checked if it wasn't poisonous or anything, right? That made sense, and Shiro didn't need to know…

(Shiro always knew.)

Just _one_ …

Lance glanced behind him to make sure he was still alone in his room - as if he wouldn't have heard Shiro entering - and then quickly fumbled with the box, prying the lid off like Keith had done before to show him the treats, revealing the silvery lining of the box that made small individual compartments for each little treat.

Like luxury chocolate handed out to loved ones on Valentine's day.

In his haste to take one out and eat it before Shiro could arrive he poked a finger straight into one of the treats, the chocolate-y substance melting immediately under his finger. Not unlike real chocolate after getting too hot - molten, but persistent in keeping its shape until disturbed.

_"Quiznak!"_

He stuck the finger in his mouth first to clean the mess - and oh… oh fuck, this was good…

Despite all his anxiety and his hurry to hide his blatant disobedience, he had to stop and close his eyes, allowing the flavour to spread over his tongue with an almost lazy delight.

 _Quiznak_ , this was _good._

He barely remembered himself in time, realising he was taking his sweet time when there _was_ no time, and swirled his finger back through the silvery cell of the chocolate he'd ruined, trying to get as much of the delicious substance as he could. He scooped it out and straight into his mouth, trying to have the little cell cleaned of any black smudges before clumsily closing the box again.

But with his hands on the box and the rich flavour of almost-chocolate coating the inside of his mouth… _that_ was of course the time for the door to slide open and Shiro to enter with his small bowl of food goo.

Lance yelped and all but launched the box from the table towards what would hopefully be under his bed - and _idiot, you stupid idiot, Shiro is going to be looking there even if you didn't just scream 'guilty' with that reaction-_

"Lance, pick that back up."

Lance flinched as if slapped and quickly scurried around the table to do as ordered, his hands visibly shaking while he placed the box back where it had been. Shiro set the bowl of food goo right next to it, but his eyes remained on the box.

"What is in the box, Lance."

It didn't even come out as a question, just a command for Lance to provide information. And Lance's guilty disobedience was all over his tongue, on his lips, even still on one finger. There was no lying here, no way out of this mess that Lance made for himself with both eyes wide open.

The trap had closed on him, and the only question was _when_ the punishment came, not _if._

"It-it's a," Lance cleared his throat from nervousness, although swallowing was slick and smooth with the chocolate. "They're treats. They're just like chocolates."

"And you thought it was alright to have some if it was Keith, not Hunk, smuggling it into your room behind my back? What is this, juvie contraband?"

"I'm not a kid," Lance muttered defiantly before he could stop himself - because of course, what would be a better idea than mouthing off to your superior who is already mad at you? Lance would hit himself for this, if he would've dared to move.

"Oh, aren't you?" Shiro's metal fingers wrapped around Lance's wrist, lifting the hand still slightly stained with chocolate up in the air between them, his grip bruisingly tight. Lance squirmed, but didn't dare to protest or properly struggle, not with the amount of trouble he was already in.

And yet he was taken completely off guard by Shiro's tongue sliding a long, wet stripe up the side of his hand, to the tip of his dirty pointer finger.

Lance froze, paralysed by the cocktail of confusion and fear while watching Shiro lick the chocolate straight from his skin, his tongue flicking over his lips as if considering the flavour after the first taste. Shiro must agree it was delicious, because next thing Lance knew his whole finger disappeared into Shiro's mouth, a sharp suction pulling on it before that tongue - shit, that _tongue_ \- swirled around him to clean off any remaining traces of the treat.

Once Lance's finger was released, wet with only saliva and still poised between them, wrist still in that iron grip, Shiro gave a thoughtful little hum.

"It's really good, Keith chose well."

Lance's mouth dropped open for a response, but no sound came out. This was completely unchartered territory between them, and he had _no idea_ what to do. If he could even do _anything_ without angering Shiro more - or again, because he didn't look particularly angry right now.

Lance knew better than to test that.

Shiro gave a small tug on Lance's wrist to make him step closer, his free hand shooting up like a snake, without warning, grabbing Lance's jaw almost as tightly as the grip on his wrist was and forcing him to look Shiro in the eye.

"Even so, you did not deserve to have this." Shiro's voice had dropped dangerously, and their faces were so close Lance couldn't focus, couldn't _see_ but for just a moment he felt like he saw Shiro's eyes flash with yellow. There was no time to be certain, because Shiro took his mouth with the same certainty of possession as he had his finger before, his tongue sliding into Lance's mouth unbidden and seeking out the flavour of the chocolate.

Lance made a choked noise and finally struggled - trying to close his mouth, trying to pull away - but Shiro was _strong_ , ridiculously so, even with his human hand that kept his jaw pried open and his head in place seemingly effortlessly.

Noises of protest went ignored, and Shiro had almost licked all the remaining chocolate from Lance's mouth when Lance finally gave up, trembling and feeling _weak, so fucking weak. He could never let Keith find out about this._

When Shiro finally pulled back he only stopped to give Lance a disapproving frown. "If it hadn't been a gift from _Keith_ I would have just made you bring it back up, but you return my mercy with struggling? You are too ungrateful to have someone like Keith."

Lance let out a shuddering breath, his eyes suddenly watering.

Shiro was probably right, Lance _was_ ungrateful. All this effort Shiro was putting into teaching him to be better, and the moment he was given a small mercy he tried to reject it? It would've been much worse if Shiro had made him puke again, and that would've been the punishment he deserved for this sort of transgression.

 _That_ punishment, _and_ …

The hand on his jaw released, leaving Lance's face feeling sore and bruised in its wake, but the grip on his wrist only tightened until it felt like the bones were grinding together. Lance knew better than to fight that grip so he followed immediately when Shiro tugged him along, giving no more protest than a whimper of pain.

A small shove was enough to have Lance crash to his bed, strong hands already on his fly to get his jeans off.

The second half of his punishment would ensure there was no dinner for him tonight. Shiro would make sure to use every last bit of the slippery food goo for a different purpose - a use after which Lance would definitely not be able to put it in his mouth and swallow anymore.

It could be a lot worse.

Shiro could not use the food goo to ease the pain of this, still punish him the way he was about to, and then take his dinner away untouched.

Shiro could give him a beating so hard he wouldn't be able to walk the next day, or inflict more burns with his Galra arm than he usually earned for lesser offences.

Shiro could do terrible things, and he would be in his right to do so, because Lance had disobeyed a clear rule and tried to resist the mercy of the first punishment. It was Lance's fault and Shiro was being more than generous, just because it had been Keith's present.

_Lance really was ungrateful._


End file.
